


It's Not A Secret I Try To Hide

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Greatest Showman (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Phillip can't get enough of Anne, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: The sunlight glows on her skin, making her seem like an angel that fell from heaven, he felt his heart race in his chest, the pounding he always felt when he was so close to her, screaming at him, reminding him that he was in love with her, he was in love with Anne Wheeler, the pink haired girl that flew into his heart. (Phillip x Anne) (CarWheeler)





	It's Not A Secret I Try To Hide

-x-x-x-x-

She was there, laying in his bed, sleeping soundly. Phillip couldn't look away from how peaceful she looked, the cruel world blocked with her dreams, whatever she was dreaming about, there was a small faint smile on her face, the smile that made Phillip's heart thump in his chest. He reached out, brushing some of her hair away from her face, the softness of her skin sending shivers down his spine. 

“Phillip...” Phillip chuckled softly as he watched Anne, he watched as she opened her eyes, squinting up at him, an irritated look on her face was shown for having to be disturbed in her sleep. “What?” She murmured, feeling suddenly shy that Phillip kept staring at her, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. 

“You're so beautiful.” He murmured against her lips, his fingers brushing against her cheek, he saw her cheeks flush from his compliment. “Phillip stop..” She mumbled as she wanted to go back to bed but of course she couldn't say no to Phillip, his eyes staring into hers, she was unable to look away when he had that dopey love sick smile on his face. 

Phillip chuckled again, he leaned down pressing a few soft kissing down her jaw line, he heard her breath still, he nipped at her jaw then started peppering kisses down her neck, he licked her collarbone which made her shiver. “Phillip..” She warned him, his lips had become so addictive, once she started, she couldn't stop but they had to, once they got too carried away they would be so lost into each other not wanting to stop until both of them were full filled. 

“Anne..” She heard Phillip murmured into her ear, she shook her head and pulled away slowly, her hands resting on his chest. “Phillip, we have to leave soon..” She whispered, Phillip pouted when Anne pulled away. “Just a little bit longer...” He murmured and leaned back in letting himself get carried away from how perfect she felt in his arms.


End file.
